Reset
by livin' in love
Summary: Thrill Pair/ FemRyoxFuji / 12 years ago, Ryoma and Syuusuke parted ways. Years later, tennis prodigy, Echizen Seika made a deal with Nanjiroh. Tennis camp in Japan and then, she could quit tennis. She didn't think the deal would reveal the past and (would hopefully) give her the family she'd always wanted.
1. Prologue

**A/n: So, I was trying to write the next chapter of Prove Them Wrong when this one won't get out of my mind. So, I decided, since I can't concentrate on writing the other one, why not write this one? It's kinda inspired (but it will not be an exact copy or a verbatim account of Parent Trap)**

**Disclaimer: Any object, event, scene or person (including but not limited to PoT and Parent Trap) holding a resemblance to reality or is reality is not owned by me but their respective owners.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Not good enough. Not yet!" Echizen Nanjiroh said happily, hitting the ball back to the receiving court. Now closer to the age of 55, he was even more passionate about the sport he loved.

He really had no regrets. It was right that he forfeited that match then, on what would've been the pinnacle of his career. This was better. He loved this feeling, and, he would always be content, not happy per se, as Rinko had left him in this world, but content, playing with his seishounen.

"Hurry up! JiJi! So slow." A young girl of about 12 faced him from the other end of the court, "Serve, already."

Even with her long black hair with greenish tints set into a lopsided ponytail atop her head and sweat dripping from her forehead, his granddaughter was beautiful. Echizen Seika was only 12, but she was his next greatest dream.

With his _other_ seishounen already grown up and stronger than him, that dream was finished. But now, he had his cute little granddaughter to play with. And though it wasn't golden cat-like eyes staring at him from her face, he loved riling her up, which, oddly enough, was easy for him to do, considering Seika was generally a calm person.

"Ei. Brat, play seriously."

Something he doesn't like about his granddaughter, however, was that she didn't have the drive. He knew it. And he suspected she knew that he knew it. It was disappointing, really. All that talent and she just plays well enough to win.

Kind of like Ryoma, he mused, before going to Seigaku.

"Oyagi!"

Now, there was his Ryoma.

At 30, his daughter was now only playing tennis for fun. Sadly, she hadn't followed his dreams of pro-tennis for her after quick wins at US Open and Wimbledon, but, instead, she had retired and became a coach. Which, now that he thought about it, was a good match of a career for his pushy and assertive daughter.

"Stop playing with Seika, already. It's 10 pm and she still has school tomorrow."

"It's her last day." Nanjiroh grumbled, "Probably not even important."

Seika laughed, "Tough luck, jiji." She hugged her old man goodnight and followed her mother to the house.

"We'll play tomorrow, seishounen." He announced.

He was saddened as blue eyes flickered to the ground, "I have a photography exhibit tomorrow, grandpa. Maybe next time?"

Ryoma watched as her dad got suckered by her manipulative daughter's face. "She's a handful, isn't she?"

Now alone with his daughter, Nanjiroh slipped back to his native tongue, "She is. I wonder…"

"Dad, stop it." Ryoma warned.

Silence surrounded the backyard tennis court as both father and daughter searched for things to say.

Finally.

"Seika's bored again." Nanjiroh broached. "There's a training camp in Japa-"

"Oyagi, stop." Ryoma glared at him. Gold eyes flashing dangerously, "You don't get to force Seika into anything."

She entered the house, lingering in the kitchen to make tea.

"She's good. She could be better if—"

"Oyagi." Ryoma growled. "Don't force her."

Nanjiroh looked at the tiled kitchen floor, "Did I force you, seishounen?"

Ryoma looked at him blankly before shaking her head no.

"Let me ask her, then. Maybe she'd want to go."

Gold and gold clashed as Ryoma weighed her decisions.

"Fine, you can ask her."

Nanjiroh broached the subject at breakfast. Flipping through his copy of _Maxim_, he addressed his granddaughter in his sing-song Japanese. Like his daughter, Seika wasn't a morning person and he hoped that using her 2nd language would disarm her enough that she would say yes without thinking.

_Hey. It could happen._

"There's a tennis training camp in Japan."

"No."

Seika slathered jam on her bread.

"There's a lot of strong opponents there. Even your mother-"

"Jiji. I don't want to play tennis after middle school."

"What?"

Nanjiroh's eyes widened comically. "Oi. You can't jut say something like that. Don't kid around."

"I'm not." Seika widened her blue eyes at her grandpa, "I want to concentrate on photography in High School."

"Yadda." The elder Echizen crossed his arms, "Waste of talent!"

Seika just looked down at the breakfast table.

"No. Won't fall for that. No." Nanjiroh stubbornly ignored his granddaughter before sighing. "Go to this and we'll see."

Blue eyes flashed. "I'll drop out after Middle School for sure."

Nanjiroh scratched his head, "High School. And 2 Grand Slam Tournaments as Wild Cards."

Seika immediately shook his hand, "Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

Seika stepped out of the yellow taxi, glancing at the scattered cabins and vast tennis courts. She was in Japan. And _so close_ to—

She bumped into a girl her age.

"Watch where you're going!" She was told heatedly, never mind that it was the girl that bumped into her.

So, to rile her up, she just smiled at her, "We should both watch where we're going, ne?"

Surprisingly, the girl laughed and offered a hand, "You must be new here. Fuji Reiko. Yoroshiku."

* * *

**A/n: So, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Echizen Seika." She told the other, shaking her hand firmly. Calluses, not unlike her own, met her hand. Awkwardly, she muttered "And, I am new," before tucking back a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Are you any good?" Fuji asked, her hazel eyes glinting in competition.

Seika's smile grew wider, "Maybe."

Reiko observed her carefully, as if searching for an assurance of truth or a hint of a lie, "Hn." She conceded, leading her towards what looked to be the main cabin, "Since you've just arrived, you'll have to let sensei know you're here."

"Aa. Thanks." Seika rolled her bags, following the other girl's honey brown hair.

"You can room with me, Seika-chan." The brunette suddenly told her, as they walked comfortably side by side. "Daddy got me the biggest cabin. I have room."

"Aa."

"And we have no other roommates!"

Seika recognized a girl who missed home and who had gladly latched onto the next familiar thing. _Che._ But, she nodded in thanks.

_She could take on the spoiled princess._

Besides, the girl probably had the softest mattresses, courtesy of _Daddy._

"So, where do you come from? You have a slight accent."

She was ushered inside the main cabin.

"America."

"Oh cool! And you're just here for the training camp?"

Seika nodded, now signing her registration forms. She mentally noted to call her mom as after a few reminders, she was shepherded out of the office; the coach waving a cheery goodbye at them.

Reiko led her to a cabin just to the right of the biggest one- the cafeteria, her roommate indicated. Stepping inside, she noticed that of the two double-decker beds in the room, only a bottom of one looked slept in.

"You were late a week, so, I already picked my bed."

The brunette said by way of explanation.

Seika didn't care either way. She parked her bags in a corner and promptly went to sleep.

And, it was the sound of loud horns blaring that woke her up.

"Oh, good," Her annoyingly chirpy roommate greeted her as soon as her blurry eyes opened. "Practice starts in an hour. Get dressed so we can eat."

Seika groaned, "Can you make it stop?"

It, referring to the wake up horns, still continued to sound loudly.

"No, silly." Reiko told her, "Hurry up! I don't want to be stuck with Horio Sitaka."

Rubbing her eyes, Seika was in pilot mode as she readied for the day; still, there was gossip –er, knowledge, and she had to know, "Who's Horio Sitaka?"

"Her uncle is my daddy's former club mate. She takes after him though, unfortunately." The brunette scrunched up her nose adorably, "She has 3 years of tennis experience."

Amused, she had to ask. "She any good?"

Gold-brown eyes flashing, her roommate replied proudly, "Beat her in a love-match."

She nodded, "All aces?"

Reiko frowned, as if saying _'Duh, what do you take me for?'_

Seika pointedly ignored the look, enjoying the annoyance of her roommate. _Hey, she annoyed her first. _

"Of course." Reiko plainly replied, "Are you done? Let's get breakfast."

Smirking, the black-haired girl followed the other out of the cabin.

_Hm. This could be fun._

* * *

Immediately after breakfast, they were greeted by hell.

Well, to Seika, at least. While Reiko bore the disturbance with a mild grin, she gritted her teeth. Horio Sitaka wasn't just loud. She was like a 10-foot speaker blaring rock anthems on the highest volume setting. Then again, the irritation might be because she was already cranky from being woken up from her sleep, and, the obscene number of laps they had to run.

Because of Horio.

Because _she_ had to imply she was better than everyone there. _Even the coach._

_Idiot._

_Ugh. _She eyed the still-moving mouth of her campmate. Mentally, she calculated the pros and cons of just tackling the girl and shoving something, _anything, _in her mouth to get her to stop talking.

She decided not to.

Reiko just looked amused.

"… Are you as strong as us too? Fuji here finished third in the ranking tournament! Just after Taro and Mizu-senpai!"

Seeing her opening, Seika took it, "And what rank did you place, Horio-san?"

She coupled the attack with an innocently sweet smile.

Reiko stifled a laugh.

Hearing silence, the blue-eyed girl perked up. Only 80 more laps to go and the annoyance was silenced. Jogging at an even pace, she wondered if she'd get in trouble picking it up to end quicker.

"Ne, Reiko, can we run faster?"

Again, the golden eyes that remind Seika of her family flashed, "Wanna make it a race?"

Seika glanced back at the girl clinging to them. Seeing the lack of leg muscle tone, she decided Horio wouldn't be able to keep up. But, since everyone was running laps, the girl could find someone else to bother.

Blue eyes lit up in mischief, "You bet. On 3?"

_1.._

_2.._

_3.._

Both girls took off in a hurry, leaving behind confused girls in their wake.

Shaking off their confusion, a few girls joined the race.

The pitter-patter of feet calmed Seika's irritation further as she pushed herself to be on par with Reiko. It was a hot day and she wanted to be done quickly to pour ice-cold water on herself.

_75.._

_76.._

Last lap to go. She glanced at Reiko to her right and then sprinted. Closing her eyes, she savored the feel of adrenaline pumping in her veins.

Checking to see her roommate's progress, she saw a different sight.

Seika was so amused to see Horio still running- more like walking- her laps in front of her that she didn't mind slowing down a bit to let Reiko win by a millisecond.

_Besides, she couldn't be happy with a tie. _

To her surprise, her roommate glared at her, "You should take this seriously, Sei-chan. I'll demand a rematch, soon."

"Aa."

* * *

Fuji Reiko didn't know what to make of her roommate.

Echizen Seika was amazing. She could concede to that. The black haired beauty had quickly made her way up the ranks to a firm 4th place since she'd arrived a week ago. She had mastered quite a few tricks as well. And, Reiko admired the way she was so sure of her win, almost bored, as she played.

It was confusing though. Seika beat everyone she'd beat in a clean 6 games to 4, except for Horio-san who lost 0 to 6, but Reiko suspected it's because the girl wasn't fond of the loudmouth.

It was as if Seika was progressing to her opponent's skill level at every match, getting stronger.

Reiko didn't know what to feel about that.

On the plus side, it was a stronger opponent. On the other, one more person stronger than _her._ Still, Reiko could see the hard work her roommate put in. Being partners at every exercise, Reiko saw how much effort Seika exerted on them.

But still, she was a bit…. _Detatched _doing them. As if… She…

Seika's voice pulled her out of her reverie.

"Rei. C'mon! Horio's challenged Taro-senpai!"

Taro-senpai was a 15 year old ranked first in the camp. Of course, Rei knew Seika would take pleasure in this. She had come to the conclusion that her roommate enjoyed others' embarrassments, especially those that caused her annoyance.

Unfortunately, Horio Sitaka was currently first in the list.

"You shouldn't pick on Horio-san too much, Sei-chan." She chided.

Still, as she hurriedly walked next to her roommate, she wondered what that said about her. Her actions belie her real thoughts, and Seika picked up on that as well.

Blue eyes widening in mischief, Seika teased, "As if you don't want to see Horio lose as well."

Reiko reluctantly nodded. Loudmouth opponents with skills to back them up are okay, as she admittedly, as Seika bluntly put it, was an arrogant player as well. But Horio Sitaka was all show, and that made the girl irrelevant (and irritating) in her world.

"C'mon, Rei."

* * *

"I think Coach is trying to kill us."

Seika hurriedly changed out of her muddy and sweaty clothes, modesty damned. Feeling ever slightly cleaner- but still not clean enough, she slumped on the couch, so not to dirty her bed.

"... I think I need to sleep 'til noon tomorrow." She continued, eyes already shutting close, "Not that she'd allow us to sleep in."

Reiko remained silent, almost sulky, as she cleaned herself up. Sitting delicately on the other coach near the bathroom door, she played with the cat charm on her cellphone.

Seika wondered what was wrong. The day had been normal. Well, almost. Since the beginning of the fourth, _final_, week of camp yesterday, Coach Takuto had increased the training bulk. It wasn't that Seika was complaining. _She really wasn't._ It was just because it was so boring.

Coach had focused on the basics. And while she _doesn't_ particularly _like_ tennis, it came easy for her. So, the Coach's 1000 backhand swings and 2-hour repetition footwork was just _boring. _Well, more boring than usual.

It was lucky the other exercises included smash practice and accuracy exercises too, or she would've been bored out of her mind.

They also did the usual obstacle course. Except, it had just rained, so it was muddier than usual.

"So, ranked first, huh?"

Reiko suddenly broached the subject.

_Ah. So that's it._

Taro Shisuka had suddenly challenged her to a match after her smash practice. _It was an awesome smash too._ She was in the right place and at the right time too, when the ball had just reached its maximum height. She was feeling particularly vindictive at that moment, since she had just witnessed Horio's pathetic attempt of a difficult smash.

So, following the girl, she launched herself high in the air and twisted her body, like she'd seen her mom do, _like _she _still does in an attempt to score whenever JiJi gives her an opportune lob for it__,_ and using the force, smashed the ball straight to the basket, knocking several balls out in the process.

Seika thought it was far more trouble than it was worth when the Coach suddenly fawned over her. _Instead of Taro-senpai. _Which, of course, drove the other girl to challenge her.

7 games to 5.

Taro-senpai had given her more challenge than the rest, forcing her to reveal _more_ than what she intended.

"I-"

She was interrupted by the ringing of Reiko's phone.

_Daddy._

Seika got up with the intention of going to the bathroom to give the other girl some privacy, but Reiko shook her head.

"Hi Daddy."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm going home soon."

"Yes. Of course I miss you!"

Seika listened enviously as the call continued. She got up again, but Reiko motioned for her to wait. She shrugged and mouthed 'bathroom' before escaping to it.

If only she knew her dad. Would she be as close to him as Reiko was?

Shaking her head, she shook herself out of it and washed her face.

_Talking about her dad made her mom sad,_ so she knew not to ask. _Too much, at least._ Still, her mom tells her about _him_ sometimes. That was how she became interested in photography.

And…

_Tennis._

A bit of it was her mom,yes, but a part of it was also largely due to her father.

Her mom had told her _he_ was one of the best. That _he_ was such a joy to play with. Told her of _his _amazing moves.

She opened the door and stepped out. Reiko had just said goodbye.

"Love you too, dad."

There was silence for a while.

And Seika attempted to broach it, "You're close to your dad."

"Uh-huh." The brunette nodded, slightly confused. She had heard a slight sadness in Sei's voice. And she was curious, "Are you not?"

"I guess." Seika _was_ close to her dad. She was! She knows him. Not physically, maybe. But through the things they love, through the things they do.

"Are you closer to your mom then?"

Reiko didn't care if her voice came off as bitter. She _was_. "You know..." Her voice took on a pensive move as she threw her legs over the couch arm, "Sometimes, I hate my dad too. He let _my mom_ walk away, who does that?"

Seika couldn't get a word in.

"I mean. I love him; I do. But I need a mom. And, I just, I want to meet her. He's told me her name, you know. Showed me pictures. Told me I've got her eyes."

Seika frowned. She had thought that Reiko's life was so perfect. She was wrong. They _were_ a lot more alike than she had accounted for. "I haven't met my dad either. But, my mom and grandpa's enough. I love them. They're actually the reason why I play tennis."

Rei's eyes widened. "You play tennis because of them?"

"Uh-huh."

"But, do you want to?"

"I guess. My mom told me my dad plays tennis too. He's supposed to be a genius at it."

"Wait, what?" Reiko can't seem to accept something. Her gold eyes flashed dangerously, "Don't you love tennis?"

Seika shrugged.

She watched Reiko's eyes flashed with anger.. And, something else.

"Get your stuff. Let's play."

The brunette calmly picked up her tennis equipment and walked out of the cabin. Pausing at the door, she added, "It's disgraceful for you to play so well and not love it."

And Seika heard the undertone.

_It's not fair._

She shook her head as the door slammed close.

_No. It's not fair._

It's not fair for her to not have a father. It's not fair that she never got to meet him. It's not fair she only knew him through stories and pictures.

_It's not fair._

But really, when is life _fair_?

She picked up her equipment and followed Reiko out the door.

_It's_ just_ not fair._

* * *

"You're here."

Seika quirked a brow, "Did you expect me not to show?"

"I don't know." Reiko shrugged, "You don't like to play."

The black-haired girl ignored the statement and asked, "Which?"

"Smooth."

The racket spun and landed, earning Seika the serve.

"Sei-chan."

Reiko voice's reached her as she pounded the ball on the clay courts. "You better not go easy on me."

Seika narrowed her eyes.

"Oh. Come off the high horse, Sei-chan." Rei's words were biting. "Did you think no one noticed? Why do you think Taro-senpai wanted to challenge you?"

Seika did wonder about that but ignored her roommate as she served the ball.

The other returned it easily, "Did you think it was because of that flashy smash? The one you used to embarrass Horio-san?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Don't lecture me about that. As if you don't do the same thing."

She could tell she hit a nerve.

But, Reiko wasn't finished.

"You beat everyone 6 to 4. You went easy on them."

"I defeated them on their level. I was being kind."

"So. Is Taro-senpai the exception?"

Seika's mouth cracked a grin, "No. I underestimated her. She's good."

She hit the ball back in a lob as the brunette returned it to her. "You're pretty good, Rei. I think you'll be the exception."

Reiko laughed at the backhanded complement, "I suppose you're _my_ exception as well."

The brunette had launched herself in the air and did exactly as Seika had done earlier. A _Cyclone Smash_. And, by the way she'd done it, Seika had no doubts it was a smash Rei did often.

She shook off her confusion. Her mother did play Wimbledon and US Open.

Focusing once more, Seika smirked and spun around. And using the centripetal force the move gave her, she returned the smash with a lob that landed neatly on the baseline.

Reiko's mouth gaped open.

"Game to me, 1 to love, ne, Rei-chan?" She asked her opponent for confirmation of the score.

But Reiko wasn't listening.

"Higuma Otoshi?"

Seika shrugged, "How'd you know? My mom taught me. It's one of my dad's moves. Triple counters, she calls them. Although there's a ton of them!"

Rei's golden eyes were wide. Her cheeks were flushed.

The other continued to joke. "Maybe she doesn't count."

Still, Reiko was silent to the jab. Seika was worried. _Reiko had always been protective of the mom-thing._

"Rei?"

"Sei-chan.. Sei..." Her voice was trembling, "What's… What's your dad's name? Did your mom tell you?"

Seika was confused. But, she gave an answer.

"Syuusuke."

"Syuusuke?" Reiko stood there in shock, while Seika was just perplexed. "Is your mom's name Ryoma?"

When Seika didn't answer, she continued, stepping on the other's court to shake her, "Is it? Is it?"

Blue eyes widened as they grasped the impossibility of the coincidence. "No…"

And then, blue met gold.

_Yes._

_Yes._

"I think…."

Reiko's voice snapped her out of her bewilderment.

And then, she just had to blurt it out.

And, apparently, Reiko had to, too.

"We're sisters."

* * *

_**A/n: Let me know what you guys think! Thanks for the favorites and follows. :)**_

_**to: Yoruko Rhapsodos - Thank you for the feedback. Yes, it is a Parent Trap-esque thing, but not really. And, you were right! Fuji is both Seika and Reiko's father. And, yes, they're twins.**_

_**And, to anyone who might be wondering if twins born with different hair/eye colors is possible, I've wondered about that too. As links are not possible, just search the web. A website called multiple -dot- about has information about it.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_A/n: Thank you for all the reviews and the follows. I really really appreciate it. I'm sorry for the delay in posting this chapter... But, it's here! So I hope you guys enjoy._**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

There was silence.

A tense one. One where both parties were thinking of what was said and trying to make sense of it while urging the other to speak.

Reiko eyed _her sister_ warily.

"Sei?"

"No."

"No?"

"That's impossible! Mom would've told me."

"Seika!" Then, golden eyes glazed with hurt, "Mom's never talked about me?"

"Reiko." The black-haired girl placed a hand on her _roommate's_ shoulder.

Reiko frowned. "Dad's never talked about you, exactly, but he told me mom leaving isn't his only regret. That obviously means you! He didn't tell me outright. But the facts fit! Don't you agree?" She looked at Seika up and down before scoffing, "Obviously not. _Mom—_"

"Rei. She's _my _mom."

Reiko narrowed her eyes. "You don't believe-"

Seika shrugged it off, "Coincidences-"

"Sei! How could you-"

"What?" A voice boomed, "Is going on here?"

Both girls turned to their right, where, leaning on the wire fence, Coach Takuto was frowing.

"Coach!"

"Girls. Back to your rooms." She graced them both a stern glare. "See me in the morning."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Both girls whispered as they hurriedly gathered their things and walked away.

* * *

Reiko kept pace with her friend, trying to start up the conversation. But Seika wasn't listening.

"Just drop it, Reiko."

Fuji Reiko was nothing if not persistent.

Seika would give in. And they would talk.

There's only so much avoiding a person could do when the person they're avoiding is their roommate!

"Seika."

"Look." Seika was tired. It was easier to assume that her _dad_ died or had an incurable disease. Or, he couldn't handle the pressure and stayed a bachelor. _Anything. Anything except raising a girl her age. _A sister.

_Her dad_ chose _Reiko._ Not her. _Syuusuke_ chose Reiko, leaving Seika and her mother.

_No,_ he wasn't her father.

"My father is dead."

"Don't be ridiculous, Sei." Reiko told her, "_Our _dad is back in Tokyo!"

"Your dad." Seika stubbornly rejected. "He raised you. He chose _you. _He's your dad. Not _mine."_

Reiko quieted. "Mom left. If anything, _you _were chosen. Not _me._"

Both mused in relative silence. The sound of tennis balls hitting a racquet or the ground and chatting campmates did nothing to alleviate the tension.

Then, Seika rolled her eyes, "Just leave it, Rei." She left the girl to step into the court, daring anyone to challenge her.

Seika was annoyed. Very, very annoyed.

Reiko had been very persistent, pestering her everywhere except on the courts.

And she had taken to spending _all _possible time there.

She was angry. _Hurt. Confused._

And, it showed.

_Holding back_ was the least of her worries. She had _other _things in mind.

Coach Takuto was overjoyed. "6 to 2, very good Seika!" The coach looked around the camp where Seika's beaten opponents lay panting on the ground. "Any more takers?"

"None? Well then I guess, today's tournament—"

"Coach." Reiko stepped into the court. "I'll play."

The red haired woman nodded excitedly, "Great. Great. Seika, please work on your—"

"Sei." Reiko interrupted the coach, pointing her golden racquet at her friend, "1 game. If I win, we'll talk."

Seika tucked her lopsided bangs back to her pony-tail. Shrugging, she scoffed, "I don't have to take that challenge. Give it up."

Rei glared. "Seika!"

"Give it up, Rei. There's nothing to talk about. Nothing."

With that, Seika promptly stepped off the court.

* * *

All her life, Fuji Reiko got everything she wanted, and _more. _Everything. Well, except a mom, _her mom._ She knew she was spoiled. She had no qualms in admitting it, since it really _was _true.

Her father doted on her, gave in to her every _whim._ He lived to make _her _happy.

She wasn't used to being discarded or ignored.

_And she thought having a sister would be fun._

Rei glared at the sleeping Seika on the other side of the room, very annoyed that the girl can't seem to accept the truth.

_They are sisters._

Reiko sighed longingly. _If Seika wasn't so stubborn, they could've been plotting how to get their parents back together._

She walked silently towards her sister's bed, "Why can't you accept it?"

_Why.._

A metal glint caught her attention.

There, tucked under Seika's pillow, was her cellphone.

_Mom!_

She debated on whether this was right, but shrugged it off.

It was for their own good anyway.

Concentrating, Reiko fished the cellphone out from under the pillow.

_Yes!_

She quickly searched for the name she was looking for and pressed call.

_Rrrngg…_

_Rrrnggg…_

She waited.

Hoping, wanting…

"Seika, honey. What's wrong?"

Reiko's voice caught in her throat.

_Mom._

"M-Mom?"

It was her mom! Reiko had dreamed of this day for so long. If only…

_If only it was _her name _that her mom called._

If only.

"Seika, are you there?"

"I'm here, mom."

Reiko took a deep breath.

"I just… I miss you."

"Oh, Sei." Her mom laughed, "You only have 2 days left! I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

Reiko bit her lip, hesitating. "I love you."

"What brought this on?" Her voice was bemused, "Well, I love you too. Play nice, okay?"

Reiko racked her brain for what would be Seika's reply, "I'm always nice."

"You are," her mom laughed again, "It's late there, Seika. Good night."

"Night, mom."

As soon as the call ended, Reiko turned around to return the phone, spirits momentarily lifted.

"Had a nice call?"

_Uh-oh._

Seika was awake, sitting against her headboard, arms crossed and glaring at her.

"Well?"

Reiko handed back the phone.

And then started.

"I had to do something! You were in denial!"

Seika grinned wryly, "You know. When people do something wrong they generally say 'I'm sorry.'"

"I borrowed your phone. It's not like I stole it."

The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes, "You took my phone and called _my mom."_

Gold eyes held Seika's firmly as the owner nodded. "No. I didn't. I called _our mom._"

A tense silence filled the room.

Finally, Seika sighed.

"Alright, Rei. I'll listen."

Despite that, both girls sat in silence.

One in deep thought and the other, staring into nothing.

"I was born on May 21, 2008."

Hearing silence on the other end, Reiko continued, "I'm guessing, you were born then, as well."

The silence continued.

"My dad. _Our_ dad's name is Fuji Syuusuke. He now supervises Fuji Enterprises, an architectural firm, but he sidelines as a photographer. It's his _passion._" Reiko decided to just go ahead, "_Like you._"

Still, silence greeted her. But, she could see that Seika was interested. The blue eyes that she now knew were inherited from their dad were gleaming in curiosity. That gave her hope.

"The move that you used? He invented that. It was one of his favorites," She smiled at her _sister._ "He tells me it was one of _mom's_ favorites too."

At that, Seika cracked a smile. "I can imagine."

Both stayed in that calm reverie until Seika asked a question.

_One that filled Reiko with hope that maybe _Seika _accepted _the _facts, _or at least, _is thinking about it_.

"He… Did he know about me?"

Reiko shook her head, "I don't know. Dad gets sad when he talks about mom."

Seika frowned, "My mom too."

Silence.

"She's a coach now. For a fancy club in Southampton. She… loves it there." She smirked, "Said she has an unlimited amount of idiots to challenge and kids with potential to train."

"Did she train you?"

Seika bit her lip, hesitating. And then, blue eyes glinted in determination. "Jiji put a racquet in my hand as soon as I can hold it." _Maybe even before that! He did give her a stuffed racquet as a toy when she was young._ "But, when…When I learned that dad played tennis, I wanted to learn everything he had."

Reiko listened silently, glad Seika finally acknowledged what she knew to be the truth.

"Mom was a great teacher in that. She taught me _everything_."

Both sisters looked at each other.

"So."

Seika's blue eyes lit up mischievously, "What are we going to do to get them back together?"

Gold eyes mirrored it.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

When two of her top players didn't show up at the daily tournament, Takuto Hara became confused, and eventually, worried.

So, when she stormed up to the cabin and opened the door, she expected both girls to be lying in bed sick, maybe even _deathly ill._

But not this.

She didn't expect to find the two girls happily talking on the floor, laughing and giggling, munching on _Oreos_ from the cafeteria.

"Girls."

Coach Takuto cleared her throat.

It was when both girls looked up that she realized how _alike_ they were. Catlike eyes glanced guiltily at her- a pair blue and another gold.

She cleared her throat.

"Girls, what are you doing?"

The honey-haired one, Reiko, stared blankly at her, but the other, Seika, smiled widely. "I'm so sorry Coach, I just want to spend time with Rei before I go back to America. _I'd miss her so so much._ Besides," She widened her bright blue eyes, "As the 1st ranked, I'm sure I could play the winner later, right?"

There had always been something dangerously mesmerizing in Echizen Seika.

Takuto Hara had been vaguely aware of that in the three weeks she'd trained her. Yes, Seika was kind and very easy-going, but she saw the subtle prodding and manipulation the girl did to influence things her way.

She had never been the direct target of it before, but..

_Those eyes.._

_Mesmerizing._

"Coach?"

Takuto snapped her head to the other girl occupying the room. Fuji Reiko hadn't related that well to her fellow campers the first week. The girl had gotten the biggest cabin all to herself, courtesy of the very, very protective father – _Takuto shivered- _and, of course, all the kids were jealous of that; it didn't help, however, that Reiko was very brash and impulsive. She was a nice kid, but often, people don't understand or know how to deal with strong personalities that, instead of _friends,_ Reiko had been stuck with acquaintances and rivals until…

_Echizen Seika._

She looked at both girls and sighed.

The Camp wasn't just to improve tennis skills but also to socialize and make friends.

Besides, maybe _passionate _Reiko could influence _detached _Seika to apply herself! She'd thought it was such a shame a talented player had no _real desire _to play. And, then, maybe _level-headed _Seika could teach Reiko to tone down the _smack-talk_. Though it amused the Coach –_not that she'd ever admit it-_ and Reiko could definitely back up her claims, Takuto didn't think others would be so amused. A lot of players hold grudges, she hoped Reiko would stop before someone takes offense and hurts her.

"Coach?"

Hara focused on the eerily identical pairs of eyes staring at her.

Again, she sighed.

"I better see you both on the courts after dinner."

And she went out the door.

Seika smirked triumphantly.


	4. Chapter 3

**_A/n: Chapter 3's here! Thank you so much to all of you for reading/reviewing/favoriting. It makes me smile and inspires me every time I see them. Now, on to the story._**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Reiko, trust me. Tell dad."

"But…"

Blue eyes glinted. "Rei. He _needs _to _fight_ for us."

Seika watched as her twin stared at anywhere but her. She supposed it was wrong of her to suddenly ask Rei to tell their dad. Reiko hadn't gotten around to the idea yet, but, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

_Two girls giggled as they lay down side by side. The two bunk beds were pushed together in the center of the room so the two could stay close and savor the remaining time left before they leave camp tomorrow._

_They were reviewing their plot._

_Con Oji-san to enrolling Seika in Seigaku._

_Convince Mom to relocate._

_And then, convince Dad to accompany Reiko in greeting them in the airport._

_They'll meet and fall in love again._

"We had a plan, Sei. I don't need to tell dad."

Admittedly, Reiko was right. The extra add-on was first thought off when she realized she was doing majority of what needed to be done, but, when she thought about it, the plan would really go much smoother if their dad knew.

And, _if _her dad really didn't want them, she could spare her mom the pain.

She didn't tell Reiko that though. She knew her twin would take offense.

_"I think you should tell him you met me."_

_Reiko was babbling about the things they'd do once they've reunited when Seika interrupted her._

_"What?"_

_"Tell him."_

_"What? No."_

_"Tell him, Rei. Mom deserves someone who planned to fight for her. Not someone who's as clueless as she is about everything."_

_Reiko quieted. "I'll… I'll think about it."_

"Okay, Seika." Rei rolled her eyes, "You can be so demanding sometimes."

Seika smirked. "Jiji always says I take after mom."

Reiko quieted at that.

Sei sighed, before hugging the brunette, "I'll miss you."

_God. She hoped Fuji Syuusuke would be _fight _for them._

"Echizen Seika! The car's here!"

Coach Takuto screamed into her megaphone.

All around the camp square were girls hurriedly exchanging numbers and hugs as one by one, their parents picked them up. The usually quiet camp square was booming with voices- _teary, happy, excited._

"Echizen Seika!"

Reiko pulled back from the hug, wiping away stray tears. "Sei, you better call me as soon as you land."

Sei laughed, throwing her head back in mirth. "Whatever you say, _mom._"

The brunette just smirked back at her.

"See you soon."

"Soon." Seika promised, waving.

Reiko flicked her long honey-colored hair behind her shoulder, breathing deep as she watched Seika enter the black SUV that was taking her to the airport.

_Sorry, Seika._

And, she uncrossed the _x_ her fingers formed behind her back.

_She just can't tell dad. It will ruin everything._

All her life, she had never seen her father _date…. anyone._

But, her father was naturally so protective and often shielded his daughter, so, _just incase…_

Reiko shook her head, groaning.

_God. She was so selfish._

Ever since she was 5 and in kindergarten, she had wanted a mother. Then, she was stuck with her Aunt Yumiko for her mother-daughter sack race. Here was the chance she had been waiting for.

_She could finally meet her mom._

_Everything will work out._

"Reiko!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a very familiar voice.

"Daddy?"

Rei turned around, desperately looking for the source.

_And she found him._

There, leaning by his blue _Audi,_ hair so identical to hers, slightly swaying by the wind's breeze was her dad.

"Daddy!"

She launched herself forward into his arms, always knowing he'd catch her.

"Daddy, I missed you!"

_And then, in his arms, she knew she was right. Daddy must not know. He'll be happier that way._

"Hey, princess."

Fuji greeted his daughter, already searching for signs of bruises and scars that may have been inflicted to her in the days they've been apart. "How are you?"

Reiko rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, daddy."

"Good." Fuji's eyes glinted as he took Rei's bag on his shoulders. "We're going to your Uncle Kawamura's sushi place. Do you want to ask your friend to join us? What's her name? Sei?"

Reiko shifted uncomfortably, "Sei actually just left."

Her dad's eyes bored into her, reading into them, before he shrugged, deciding not to comment anymore. His daughter didn't seem upset about it, so it wasn't a fight.

As both took a seat in the car and basked in the silence, Reiko thought of how much _better _it would be with Seika and their mom there.

_Soon._

And, with a smile, she stared out the window as they headed back to Tokyo.

* * *

"Oi! Seishounen! I think you shrunk!"

"Shut up, Jiji!"

The once-monk took his granddaughter underneath his arm and messed up her hair. "So, how was your tennis?" Then a serious look came over his face, "You better have ranked first!"

"Oi, Oyagi. Stop bullying my daughter."

From behind the enthusiastic grandfather stood her mother in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Mom!"

Seika calmly hugged her mother, "How were the idiots?"

By _idiots, _she was referring to the trainees who often gave her mom headaches.

"They were fine." Golden eyes glinted at her, "Actually, Sei, I think they could use a tune-up game."

"Hell yeah!" Nanjiroh readily agreed for her, slinging and arm on her shoulder, "Let's see how great you've gotten."

_And now, the fun starts._

"Better than ever, Jiji!" Seika tried very hard not to roll her eyes, "Actually, I've met some really strong people. I'd love to play them again."

_Bingo._

She watched as her grandfather's eyes widened and glow in unmistaken joy.

Briefly, she felt guilty, but shrugged it off, chancing a glance to her mom.

_For her._

"There was one. Rei. She was so good. She kinda reminds me of you, mom."

Ryoma smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

And then, Seika launched into accolades of her games with her campmates.

_But she knew… Step 1 was most likely…_ done.

* * *

"You did WHAT Oyagi?"

It had been 2 weeks since she'd been home. Finally, this was it. She had been laying it on a bit thick for the last couple of days because it was progressing slower than she'd expected.

But finally, it seemed, her grandfather had made his move.

"What did you do?" Seika entered the kitchen where her mom and grandpa were arguing, shooting a smirk at the terrified older man.

"Seishounen.."

"DAD." Ryoma growled dangerously.

Pretending to have no idea of what was happening, Seika widened her eyes, "What did Jiji do this time?"

"This time? This time? This is the one time I-"

Ryoma ignored her father's ranting to stare at her daughter, piercing her with her gaze.

She knew Seika could have a hand in this.

_She was so like her father, after all._

Seika just stared back, "What's wrong mom?"

Ryoma softened. "The _idiot_ enrolled you at his old school in Japan."

"Seishun?" Seika asked.

"Yes, yes seishounen! Seigaku! You'll love it there." Nanjiroh cut in, jumping excitedly. "You'll become an even stronger player, just like your mom here."

"Dad. Shut up."

A vein throbbed violently on Ryoma's temple, "Seika has school here. She has friends. You can't just decide on—"

"I'd love to go."

Seika cut in.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I want to go. You went to school in Seishun Koukou, mom. The _sister _school."

Seika turned to her mother and pouted slightly, "I want to go to Seigaku, to Japan! Besides, I want to see my friends from camp again."

"Hell yeah!"

Ryoma glared at her father before turning to her daughter.

"You could go with dad, and be back her during brea-"

"No!"

Seika had opened her mouth to say just that and was surprised to hear it from Jiji.

As both eyes turned to him, Nanjiroh shuffled awkwardly.

"I—I have..," The man took in a huge gulp of air before hurrying through his next statement. "sorta signed you up to be coach for the boys' team."

A tense silence.

"What!"

"I.." Nanjiroh smiled at his daughter, "I volunteered you as coach to the boys' team! Sumire's granddaughter is busy with the girls'. And, Seika will be going there.. So.."

"Oyagi!"

"Ryoma.." Nanjiroh gulped.

"Did it escape your mind I have work here?"

As she watched her mom chase Jiji with a frying pan out of the kitchen, she opened her phone to send a text message.

_"Rei. Plan's a go. AND. TELL DAD."_

Thousands of miles away, Reiko rolled her eyes.

"_How did you know?"_

And then,

_"Fine, I will."_

It was almost eleven, but she knew her dad would still be in the study.

Taking a deep breath, Reiko grabbed her phone and padded there.

_Seika had given her 2 weeks to prepare, knowing she wouldn't tell._

She could do this.

She _needed _to do this.

Rei sighed, before opening the closed door, "Daddy?"

Fuji hurriedly shut the album he was looking at. Blue eyes mysteriously misty.

"Hey, princess."

Reiko wondered where to start.

She walked towards her father and sat on his lap like she always did when she felt bad and needed comfort.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Dad."

She took a deep breath.

"I met this amazing girl at camp. She's so good, but she never wants to really play."

"Hmm."

Fuji wondered where this was going. His daughter had always been sensitive to people who have the skills without the drive. _A lot like Yuuta was._

"And, she's really nice… And we got to know each other."

"Reiko?" Fuji prodded, peering into his daughter's eyes. _She _was stalling, he could tell. It was endearing, actually, it reminded him of _Ryoma _when she was hiding something from him.

Fuji closed his eyes to shield his daughter from the hurt that must be evident there.

_It was his fault. His mistake to bear._

"Dad."

He looked up.

"Her name is Echizen Seika."

Fuji's blue eyes widened.

"And I think you know who she is."

With that, Reiko opened her phone to a specific photo of them both in camp gear and shoved it near her dad.

"_Mom's _coming back to Japan."

* * *

**_A/N: Fuji and Ryoma are finally here! _**:)

Note: Backstory/Flashbacks are those paragraphs in full italics, with normal non-italicized words as emphasis. The next chapters will be full of them as we explore how and why they broke up.


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/n: Thank you so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting the story! I really hope you like this chapter, as finally, we get to why they broke up.**_

* * *

CHAPTER 4

There were just a handful of times where Fuji was too shocked to speak, or joke, or _anything._ Most of those times were _painful _memories. Ones that, looking back, he'd be beating himself up for not doing _something, _anything.

It was in painful silence that Fuji Syuusuke watched his _then-_fiancée leave him.

It was in painful silence he sat in when his _damned _father told him Ryoma took Seika and Reiko with her.

It was in painful silence that he stayed standing outside for hours, just staring at the Echizen door after Nanako-san, _in a tone he'd never heard her use to anyone,_ told him that Ryoma had left with _his daughters_ never to come back.

It was in painful silence that he brooded when he received _that letter._

It was in painful silence that he first gazed upon Reiko after the longest week _apart_, when he realized he never could give her the _family_ she deserved.

This wasn't exactly a painful moment. _Yes, _there was _pain_ there, but Syuusuke mostly felt joy and relief. He was getting a _second chance. _And, his beloved daughter had found out.

He never wanted to keep it from her. But, it was the best. What _he _thought was best.

Fuji shook his head.

_Idiot._

He really shouldn't have followed _him_. But he thought he was _protecting_ her.

"Dad?"

Reiko's tearful voice snapped him out of his reverie.

"I'm okay, princess."

He breathed out a sigh, before grabbing the album he was looking at and placing it on Reiko's lap.

"I miss Seika too." She turned to a picture of two babies standing together in the crib. Fuji stroked the darker-haired face thoughtfully, "I've missed 11 years of her life…"

"Mom's missed mine too." She pointed out.

"Rei…" He stroked his daughter's hair, "Does Seika know?"

"Yes." She nodded, "She told me to tell you."

Fuji's lightened in hope. _His daughter _told Rei to tell him. "That's…" He thoughtfully stared at the crème wallpaper, "That's great!"

"It is, daddy." Reiko nodded, "But mom…"

Syuusuke smirked wryly, "I probably shouldn't know."

Reiko thought about it and nodded, "Dad? Do you.., want to call her?"

_Fair is fair._

She had gotten to talk to her mom, though Ryoma thought she was Seika. It was only fair Seika got a chance too.

Reiko was surprised when her father shook his head _no._

"Not right now Rei," Fuji patted his daughter and motioned for her to take the album and leave, "But tell your sister we'll be picking them up at the airport as soon as they arrive."

"Okay daddy." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up.

Walking away, she hesitated briefly near the door, "Will you be okay?"

Her dad smiled at her, "Happier than ever, Reiko."

And, looking at his clear blue eyes, she knew it was true.

"Night, dad."

"Goodnight princess. I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

The door clunked shut behind her.

_And Fuji Syuusuke was left alone to fight his demons._

* * *

Oishi Shuichiro blinked blearily at the red numbers flashing on his digital alarm clock.

_It wasn't time for work._

_00:12_

It wasn't even ringing.

_But _something _was._

"Nya Oishi! Turn that off!"

From the other side of the bed, Kikumaru Eiji curled to himself even tighter, grasping a white pillow on top of his ears, "Turn it off. Turn it off. Turn it off."

Oishi rubbed his eyes, searching for the source of the noise.

"It's from your phone, Eiji."

"My phone? I don't care." Kikumaru's voice was muffled by the pillow, "Just turn it off."

He reached over his _bestfriend_ to get the phone, rolling his eyes when he saw the red head was close to falling asleep again.

Glancing at the screen, Oishi was confused.

_Fuji?_

Deciding to answer the call before unnecessarily worrying, he pressed the green answer logo. "_Moshi moshi."_

"Eiji.." He heard the normally composed Fuji hiccup, obviously having consumed more than a few drinks, "Can you come over? R-ryoma's…"

Oishi's heart dropped.

_Fuji was in one of his funks _again.

"We'll be there soon. Wait by the living room so that Wei-san won't have to wake up."

"Be quiet though." Fuji slurred, "Reiko's sleeping."

Oishi was already waking up Eiji as he answered.

"Okay."

_August 4. _

Nothing to trigger anything.

_Unless.._

Oishi hoped that the private investigator Fuji hired didn't have bad news.

_If Ryoma turned out to be _married, _or ill, or _worse, he didn't think the world could handle _that _Fuji.

He shuddered.

* * *

He was okay until he realized Ryoma would _never_ give him a chance again.

He could _lie. _He could _manipulate._

But _she'd _never _love_ him again.

His fault.

Fuji shook his head, deciding to take just one more glass before attempting to sober up.

He never liked drinking with his daughter in the house.

_He never liked drinking, period._

Ever since…

Fuji grimaced and gulped down the last of the bitter scotch.

He went to the kitchen to fix himself some coffee and toast before heading out in the living room to wait.

_"Hmm.." Fuji tightened his arm around the warm body sharing his bed. "Ryoma?"_

_Instead of the green-black hair he was expecting, the long strands of blond greeted his eyes._

_Then and there, Fuji Syuusuke knew he was in trouble._

_"Walters-san."_

_The girl smiled sweetly at him, blinking the remnants of sleep away, "Syuusuke, I think you can call me Jasmine by now."_

_Fuji nodded, keeping the insults and curses he wanted to shout to himself._

_It wouldn't do to anger _his dad's _biggest client's _daughter, _after all._

A knock brought him back to the present.

Already sober, he greeted his two guests with his usual smile and closed eyes, hiding uncertain feelings and regret in his façade.

"Are you okay, Fujiko?" Eiji immediately launched himself at his friend, curling around Syuusuke to give him comfort- _much like a cat._ "What's wrong? Oishi told me _Ryoma _might be married and we should tread… Oops!" He covered his mouth before turning to his _doubles _partner, "Oishi! You shouldn't have told me! Now I told Fujiko- and.."

Fuji stifled a laugh, "I'm not mad, Eiji."

An open- eyed stare towards Oishi told them otherwise.

"And I do _hope _Ryoma isn't married."

They both could hear the undertone.

_Even after 11 years apart._

Fuji Syuusuke still loved little _Ochibi._

Eiji's lips trembled.

_It wasn't fair._

Fujiko and Ochibi were the epitome of _happily-ever-after _since they had gotten together in high school. After more than 2 years together, to everyone's shock, _good guy and _ToDai _student Fuji _had gotten _high schooler Ryoma _pregnant. Even then, Eiji had expected a happy-ever-after.

Fujiko was excited to be a dad.

And, Ochibi had held her head high amidst all the rumors and rebuke.

He had proposed.

They were happy.

"Fuji, what's wrong?"

Like all of the other Oishis, the former Seishun Koukou boys' tennis club vice captain had followed a medical path. One that suited his nature so well, a psychologist, primarily dealing with cases where physical trauma disrupts the person's life forever.

So, while Fuji wasn't dealing with _physical trauma,_ Oishi had taken to analyzing his friend psyche, just to ease his worries.

"Reiko met Seika at camp."

Both Oishi and Kikumaru turned toward each other.

_Small world._

"The _damned _investigator must not be doing _his job _right." Fuji gritted out.

Eiji gulped, "Does she know?"

"Of course she does! They're coming back to Japan."

Despite himself, Oishi couldn't quite erase the worry reflected in his eyes.

"Fuji…"

"My chance."

"She could be married!"

"She's not." Fuji's eyes glinted, "And, _she should know."_

Eiji widened his eyes, "Fujiko! I thought you've forgiven _him!"_

Syuusuke smiled a bitter one, "I don't ever think I would."

_"Son. I'm so proud of you, and of my new grandson."_

_Fuji stared coldly at him, "You have no grandson."_

_"Walters Shigo. Such a beautiful child."_

_"I have no such son."_

"It was my fault." He growled, eyes wide open for both his friends to see the turbulent emotions warring within him, "But it was by _his designs."_

"Fuji Shigo."

Eiji mused, "He still is your father."

Oishi knew how big it was for Fuji to hold a grudge against family.

But, he could understand.

As he lay dying, Fuji Shigo had finally opened his eyes and saw the destruction and hurt he had inflicted. _But by then, _he was too late.

Syuusuke wouldn't listen.

And the ties had been severed.

* * *

_**A/n: I had a hard time with this chapter as I was torn on deciding what Fuji's reaction would be upon hearing chapter 3's news. But, I went with this one as it seems more of his personality, and, it opens the story to more side characters and**_** _the past_****.**_** Hopefully, it didn't fall flat. Tell me what you guys think! **_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/n: Thank you so much to all who **_**_favorites/followed/reviewed and read this story. Every 'hit', every favorite, every follow means so much to me and they really give me inspiration to write more. Thank you so much!_**

* * *

CHAPTER 5

_"I told her you didn't want her."_

_Shigo stared at his son from the hospital bed. He knew his time was coming; his lungs were already weak and he knew he was one more heart attack away from flat lining. With that new perspective, he stared at his son. His eldest boy wasn't _un_happy, but he wasn't truly happy either. And, his grandson- his eventual inheritor, wasn't even acknowledged._

_He wanted to tell Syuusuke the truth, so that he'd understand. He'd know the lengths he did to protect _him_._

_He'd understood. His eldest boy had always understood _family.

_He had to accept _little Shigo.

_And so, he had to tell him about the girl he'd rather not talk about._

_Even far away, _she _came between them._

_"I had guessed."_

_He looked at the frail man lying on the bed. "A long time ago, I've figured it out."_

_Shigo was momentarily silenced._

_"Is that why you suddenly became so cold?"_

_"You've never accepted _her." _Came Syuusuke's biting retort._

_"She wasn't right for you. All wild and crude and crass."_

_"_Ryoma _is smart, kind and very loving. You deprived my daughter of her mother."_

_"You're depriving your _son _of _his _father."_

_Fuji silenced at that, "I support him enough."_

_The two just thought in silence._

_"What did you do, when you found out?"_

_"Nothing new," was the pained reply, "I was hoping _family _meant something. I really hoped it wasn't true. But, I guess not."_

_"Don't tell Reiko about her sister, it will upset her. Remember what I've told you."_

_At that, Syuusuke released all the pent up rage that was building since his suspicion._

_"You have no right to send her away! You have no right to let her choose between two daughters! We would've worked through it! You have no right…"_

_Syuusuke ranted until all he could do is watch as emotions flitted on his father's face. He was surprised to find guilt before it was hastily hidden away._

_Shigo smiled, "Felt better? She left on her own. I didn't tell her to leave. She did it willingly. And, you don't even _love _her. You never tried to find her. You're in _lust. _Someday, you'll thank me."_

_"I won't." Syuusuke curled his fist, "I had an investigator checking on her and Seika since she'd left. She's retired now. From the circuits. Seika's all grown. She has my eyes."_

_"You never made a move?"_

_"I cheated, I was drunk, but I did." Fuji's voice was pained, "I have no right."_

_"Hmm."_

_"And you chased her away. And I _didn't _do anything. I didn't even _know."

_"Heh. I did what I had to."_

_Fuji's eyes flashed._

_"What you want to."_

_"She was destroying your future. The connections you would've had. Everything you are now was because of what I did."_

_"Do you hear Rei?" Syuusuke leaned close to his father, his blue eyes boring into his brown ones, "She wants her mother- she needs her."_

_"We're incomplete. Not the happiest we could've been. I hope you're happy."_

_With that, Fuji Syuusuke stood up and left the room. _

_Two days later, Fuji Shigo had died._

_On his beside table, written in shaky handwriting, was a note._

_'__I'm sorry."_

* * *

"I'm happy for you, Fujiko!"

"Another chance, huh?"

Fuji sipped on his coffee, "I would work. Plus, I have my daughters on my side."

As Eiji watched the familiar grin grace his friend's face, he sighed.

As always, Ryoma brought a smile to _his _face.

_He really hoped things would work out._

* * *

"Seika!"

"Wow, Seishounen, you look like a woman this time!"

Ryoma growled louder at her father's _pretend _leer.

Her daughter had _conned _her, _much like _he _did, _into a crème shift dress and nude heels, which she really had _never_ even seen in her closet before, for the flight.

Fourteen hours in a _damned _dress and heels.

"Seika!"

"Fine!" Pouting lips and wide eyes stared up at her, "But you have to promise to change into that before we land."

Ryoma's eyes narrowed, "Why do we even have to dress up?"

"I told you!" Seika innocently sing-songed, "Rei and her father are picking us up! We have to look presentable!"

"Single dad, I presume?" Ryoma's lip twitched, "Echizen Seika! You better have not set me up again!"

"It was just one time! Can you let it go?" Seika grinned, "Besides you look nice."

Ryoma rolled her eyes, "You'll get your way."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

"Reiko, stop pacing."

Syuusuke had leant comfortably on the metal railing, waiting for his daughter and her mother- _his love_. "They'll be here."

"Aren't you nervous, dad."

Inside, he was.

He _really _was.

He had changed his shirt thrice before coming here, after all. Not that he'd let anyone know of his nervousness.

"Just stop pacing; she'll love you."

Reiko smirked, "Of course she will! I'm me!"

"Yes," Fuji said thoughtfully, "She's messy and stubborn too!"

Reiko stuck out her tongue, but, someone caught her attention.

"Seika!"

She ran to her twin, hugging her tightly, almost too afraid to look up and see _her mom_ and _grandpa._

"Hi."

She could feel Seika stiffen as she heard the voice.

They heard tense silence.

Looking up, Seika saw her father for the first time.

Smiling, _nervous._ His eyes were opened and the same as hers. She watched as he turned away from staring at her mom to give her a soft glance.

"You!"

The twins broke apart at Nanjiroh's voice.

"Hi, sir." Fuji greeted formally. He knew he lost the right to joke with the old man.

He turned back to Ryoma, stunned by her. Eleven years after, and she was still as beautiful to him as she was before.

"Hi, Ryoma."

"Fuji-san" came the cold reply.

Fuji steeled his resolve.

_No one said this would be easy._

But, as he looked around at _his family,_ he knew it would be worth it.

"May I take your bags? I'm sure you're tired."

_It would be _so _worth it._

* * *

_"My son will do better than you."_

_Ryoma looked up to see her almost-father-in-law enter the study. She could tell that Fuji Shigo didn't like her, which was fine, since she wasn't particularly fond of him too._

_He was rarely home; she only saw him a handful of times since Syuusuke and her had begun dating. But, Shigo thought he still knew his children well. He was stifling; Yumiko had moved out a week after he returned home permanently and Yuuta stayed at his dorm._

_Normally, he would be traveling extensively, rarely being at home, but his biggest almost-client had brought him back to Japan. Billionaire tycoon Jim Walters was planning on building a resort rivaled by none in technology and commodity._

_Shigo was bidding to be the firm in charge, and so, he was in Japan. He preferred to handle the big clients himself, as opposed to letting his employees handle it._

_Personally, Ryoma thought he was just a big kiss-ass._

_"He deserves so much better than you."_

_"He doesn't think so."_

_Ryoma pointed out._

_"You're beneath my son."_

_Irritated, Ryoma breaks her promise and openly challenged the man, "How exactly?"_

_"Syuusuke deserves someone who is well-bred and with class. Someone with manners and money. Someone who is learned in the arts."_

_"Someone like Jasmine Walters, you mean."_

_"Yes, yes." Shigo nodded thoughtfully, "I don't know why Yoshiko thought you suitable. But, I'm here now; and you won't do."_

_Ryoma's eyes flashed in challenge, "The Echizen and Takeuchi family has money, if that's what you're worried about. I don't need Syuusuke's money."_

_Shigo's eyes drifted down to her still flat stomach. "Is that why?"_

_"How dare you insinuate that I'll use my child to trap Syuusuke!"_

_"Isn't that what you're doing?"_

_"We made a mistake in not protecting ourselves, but she isn't one."_

_Shigo stared at her, "17 and pregnant, in highschool too."_

_"I'll be 18 in 5 days."_

_"As if that's better. Syuusuke-"_

_"Can think on his own, thank you, dad."_

_Syuusuke stepped into the study, wrapping an arm around Ryoma, "Hey, what are you doing here?"_

_"Yoshiko-san invited me and Yumiko to go baby-things shopping." Ryoma scrunched her nose, "We're waiting for Yumiko, so I'm doing my homework."_

_Clear blue eyes so unlike the ones glaring at her before were dancing in amusement, "Shopping?"_

_"Well, the baby _does _need things."_

_"Do you want me to go with you?"_

_Ryoma traced the bags underneath his eyes, "No, stay here. I think you have a lot to do."_

_Syuusuke nodded thankfully, giving her a small kiss; "Let's play tennis on Saturday. Date."_

_Ignoring the heavy stare on her back, Ryoma kissed him back, "A-_

"…date!"

Ryoma shook herself out of her memories and watched as her _daughters_ interacted. She chose to sit with them on the back seat, delegating her father to the seat beside _him._

"We'll watch films and stuff!"

Two pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Mom?"

"M- Miss Echizen?"

"Huh?"

She watched _his_ lip twitched in amusement from the rearview mirror.

"Can you and Seika and Mister Nanjiroh come over? We'll have a movie date!"

She hesitated. On one hand, she wanted to spend more time with her _other _daughter, but she didn't want to spend any more time with Fuji Syuusuke.

"Seika still has things to buy before school. What if I just take the both of you out to see a movie and buy her things?"

_There! She was proud of herself. A compromise._

Nanjiroh visibly sighed of relief.

_He _was frowning.

"Reiko also hasn't bought school supplies. I don't think you have a car, yet—"

"I can manage, thank you."

Ryoma gave a clipped answer.

"But it would be easier to—"

_And, _he still _was _persistent.

"Seika can watch movies at your house, while I buy her things and Oyagi sets up the house for us." She told Reiko, "I'll just pick her up when you're done."

And then, she said something that made Reiko smile, "And Seika says you're a tennis player too! You're welcome to visit and play with her anytime in our house."

_Hah!_

"Thanks, Miss Echizen."

"You're welcome, honey."

Two pairs of eyes sparkled at that.

_And _he _was silent._

* * *

Ryoma was giving last minute reminders to Seika before _he _takes them to his house. It pained her to be so close to _her _Reiko without even _acknowledging _her, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it. So, she patted her head and walked inside the familiar house-temple.

A hand blocked her path.

"It's night-time and the market is a long way from here. If you don't want to be near me, it's fine. But I'm sending someone over to help you."

She looked up into the familiar pools of blue she had once been happy in drowning in.

"Eiji and Oishi will be happy to see you again."

Ryoma looked down, "I think I'm not going out tonight. Make sure Seika gets home."

"I promise." He responded earnestly.

"Yeah, well. That doesn't mean much, does it?"

And she went inside, never seeing the devastated look in his eyes.


End file.
